TostitosYTaquitos
"That's Brutal."- TostitosYTaquitos Gunnery Sergeant in the USCMC, Enlisted in late 2184, Retired 2187, Returned 2188, Propaganda creator along with MSGT Echo4890. History Early Life TostitosYTaquitos was your average teenager living in the western part of the United Americas, not knowing what to do with his life as his High School days were coming to an end. The captain of his foilist fencing team, an underachiever in his schooling, a great person according to his friends, a metalhead, casual historian, gamer, and a disciplined man he looked to the Colonial Marine corps as his future. The Colonial Marines Enlisting After graduation, TostitosYTaquitos took time before enlisting into the corp. It was decided he'd try to go to college, but he ended college after a short year and a half. With no other thoughts in mind, he found a recruiter and signed up quickly. He would then be sent to the Recruitment Depot in Kiowa Valley, California to begin and complete basic training. He was assigned to a Platoon and sent to BG-233 Arachthos to patrol and secure the area from any hostiles. Marine Life After becoming a Private, activity was low back then on most days. He and another Colonial Marine named BloodReaper227 would patrol the terrain of Arachthos most of the time, slaughtering any xenos which would come near them. Sometimes they would fight raiders, and they once even met a friendly guest who assisted them with fending back hostiles. The two formed a strong bond being the only two marines patrolling and killing xenos on a daily basis. BloodReaper even made a secondary armor paint for Tostitos later on in his career. He would switch back from his original created by marine spartanwolf44 and BloodReaper's multiple times. TostitosYTaquitos was dubbed the nickname "Bug Bait", by Qzak501, due to being very active not only with the USCMC, but with the Xenomorph threat itself. Constantly the xenos would target Tostitos rather than others in his squad on numerous patrols on BG-233. Though not thoroughly enjoying the name, it stuck with him and still does on certain occasions. Other marines, now known as LTCOL Givingup2, SGT Delt78, CPL Derpitus, MSGT Echo4890, LT Xiuhcoatl, LCPL BlockMarine6, Former SGT colonel4, SGT Qzak501, LCPL (Then, SGTMAJ) AceOfWolves, Former PFC GhostTribeMOXXY, former CPT DanielTaylor, and many more marines would also be seen patrolling constantly with Tostitos, as well as be a great reminder of his early grunt days as a Colonial Marine. BloodReaper227, Givingup2, and TostitosYTaquitos would rise in the ranks together, Giving ascending further than the other two marines. Tostitos had always had an interest in the Armored Division, but never had the chance to try out. Though he did learn lots from Captain DanielTaylor in the Aerospace Division, and could even fly properly, except he was never a part of the Aerospace Division. One day, BloodReaper went MIA, while Tostitos had just earned the rank Gunnery Sergeant. BloodReaper227 would never been seen again and the iconic duo forever broken. Soon after BG-233 was decommissioned, Tostitos found himself and the rest of his fellow marines on BG-195, Korari. Dubbed Gunny due to his stunning activity as one, he and SGTMAJ Givingup2 would patrol this new planet often. The musty land made patrols slow though, and holes leading to infested tunnels and quick xenos being a recurring pest. Korari had marines facing off against more foes that ever, as Tostitos, along with many other marines, defended Korari during an assault of raiders, known as the Battle of Korari, a victory to the marines. This was also when Tostitos found BlockMarine6, who claimed to be his son. Experimental tests were done to figure out whether or not these claims were correct, but eventually came to be true. Tostitos does not know how or if Block may be just a distant relative taking this matter seriously, or a clone of Tostitos but with different traits. With his discipline, TostitosYTaquitos, Derpitus, and Echo4890 were invited to try out for special forces by General Darkspiritwolf. All three passed but soon were phased out, Echo due to his notoriety with the Aerospace Division. Derp and Tostitos on the other hand never were given a reason why they were exempted from the division. Later on in his career, he also became a member of the Honor Guard, selected by Commandant ImperialBlood himself, and stayed in that position until his retirement. Tostitos also took part in the 2nd UNSC War, joining in on two raids, and the Battle Of Crown System eliminating foes but mostly handing out and following orders. Initial Retirement Later on in his career TostitosYTaquitos decided the USCMC life was enough, and thus retired after attending a raid on the USSF, making that his so called final hour of combat. He left back to Earth in early 2187, vanishing from the corps, but staying in contact with Givingup2, as they both bonded well after the missing of BloodReaper227. His goal was to continue schooling and help his family, but this did not last long. Return One day, now RETVET TostitosYTaquitos took a trip to the Haven Archipelago, only to stumble upon his fellow marines MAJ Givingup2, MSGT Xiuhcoatl and new grunts patrolling the area. After conversing with them, Tostitos joined them on two defenses of raiders as a RETVET under the command of MAJ Giving, proving to utilize his past skills as a marine to defend the land and the civilians caught in the fighting. He even attended two raids as well during this time. After much peer pressure, Tostitos joined back into the USCMC as a LCPL, and focused on gaining the title Gunny in due time. After only a short three weeks, he was granted the rank of Corporal, and later Sergeant. TostitosYTaquitos is back patrolling BG-233 Arachthos after the USCMC took it back from UPP forces and other allied bases, to fight, train, and make more memories before his time in the world is up. He has taken notice that another marine named ChrisMichealBaron has somewhat acted and even looks like BloodReaper227. Both marines enjoy each other's company, even rising in the ranks at the same time and speed. TostitosYTaquitos was invited into the Scout Snipers by Echo4890, but he denied the offer as he enjoyed getting up close and personal, rather than fighting the enemy from a distance. However, he now is a cadet with the armored corps, the division he longed to join ever since he received word of it's existence during his enlisted days before retirement. Achieving His original rank After 3 months of dedication to the USCMC, TostitosYTaquitos was given his rank as Gunnery Sergeant in the middle of August, 2188. The Continental Army Crusade After TostitosYTaquitos gained the rank of Sergeant, the USCMC decided to begin a new crusade: The''' Continental Army Crusade. '''During his retirement, TostitosYTaquitos sadly missed out on the USAF Crusades but saw and enjoyed propaganda of it. Now back, he took part in the Preliminary Raids along side his comrades Givingup2, Echo4890, Delt78, ChrisMichaelBaron, CoderQwerty, and MEERKAT978. With this, more marines joined and the Crusade had begun. In the 5 Day crusade, TostitosYTaquitos was there for all battles that ensued, giving orders,attacking, defending, and slaughtering the enemy in any way possible. The Crusade ended after issues with the weapons occurred, and the TCA was no longer able to be raided, ending the crusade. TostitosYTaquitos racked up over 50+ Confirmed kills during the crusade, earning the Purple Heart Medallion in one of the raids. UWF/ VAK War The UWF/VAK war was announced on July 2nd, 2188, and began on August 4th, 2188. Tostitos attended the majority of defenses and raids that occurred during this war. During one offensive, the USCMC had held and lost the harbor a few times. Close to securing the Harbor, VAK forces swarmed the Harbor terminal at it's final moments. With no choices left, Tostitos flung himself onto the point, holding it as the marines around him were gunned down. With enough time left, Tostitos secured the point, and the Marines continued the fight until they were pushed out. Though severely wounded, for his valiant efforts, he was awarded the Navy Cross. The war ended in a stalemate between VAK and UWF in late August of 2188. Equipment/Appearance Weapons Of Choice TostitosYTaquitos loves the weapons the USCMC has to offer. Throughout his entire career he adored the M41A Pulse Rifle, along with the Ithaca M37 Shotgun and M4A3 Service Pistol, being his standard load-out. Though this has changed, as sometimes he would take the M38 LMG during patrols in Korari, or even an M240 Flame unit. His secondary as well changed to the DOOM Combat Shotgun, until it was taken away and discarded as a weapon entirely by General Cravitus. Now due to a shortage of weaponry and even ammunition, the USCMC has changed from a 3 weapon system to a 2 weapon system. He now utilizes the weapons of certain designated classes to his advantages, mostly using the ZX-76 Shotgun because of its extreme firepower. TostitosYTaquitos' current armor paint consists of the Doomslayer mark, from the game DOOM 2016, and 7734, representing his love for the Swedish Power Metal band, Sabaton (And love for metal music in general), as well as flipping it to spell the word "Hell," a DOOM reference and what TostitosYTaquitos gives. He also has two U4 Firebomb grenades for extreme incineration, and buckshot shells for his shotgun. He also carriers a knife to practice fencing and stab any enemies if his firearms run out of ammunition. At a time, he was given a bandolier, given to him by BlockMarine6, which allowed him to carry more firepower, enngraved with "Bug Bait," commemorating his first nickname. Eventually he removed it, as he believed it would weigh him down in combat, but keeps it as a present, and in handy if it is ever needed again. Replacing this bandolier became the skull and two stars, representing his armored crew team with BlockMarine6. Cosmetics TostitosYTaquitos wears a Sarges Helmet to protect him from any incoming fire. He also has war paint; two black lines under his eyes. Medals/ Ribbons * Exceptional Service Medal * Vanguard Medal * Veteran Service Medal * Distinguished Veteran Service Medal * Infantry Service Medal * Armoured Service Medal * Special Forces Service Medal * Purple Heart Medal * Navy Cross * NCO Ribbon * Exceptional Discipline Ribbon * Exceptional Combat Ribbon * Second UNSC War Ribbon * Battle of Korari Ribbon * Honour Guard Service Ribbon * VAK War Ribbon * Siege of Reach Ribbon * Armoured Service Medal * PFC Riots/ CAR Crusades Ribbon Quotes/Trivia "That's Brutal." "What's the plan?" "Never leave home without it." "Triple Bloody Kecker." "Fact." "Time will Tell." ________________________________ -Is not actually BlockMarine6's father -Never actually took part in the PFC Riot peace keeping, but is shown participating slightly within a video commemorating the event -Was pretty much forced back into the USCMC as a LCPL after being too active after his initial appearance by COL fox6095 -After a slight disappearance of Xiuhcoatl in 2185-2186, he continued to wear a bandanna to remember him, but removed it a year after his return. Facts -Craving a different Aliens Game after playing Aliens: Colonial Marines, he stumbled upon the USCMC after searching up "Aliens" in the roblox search bar, finding BG-233 Arachthos as one of the many choices. After playing and realizing it was a group game, he made it his duty to try and get activity back up within the USCMC in late 2014. Memes During a patrol, Tostitos and his squad get into a sticky situation. Category:Marines